


Cross Wire

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: lonelytartsclub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala was standing in the tiny room where the guard had shoved her in, her hands on her hips, chin tossed up. That defiant and angry pose was not a sight John had wanted to see when he sat up on the little cot to see what the guards had brought in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/gifts).



> Written for the [Lonely Tarts Club](http://lonelytartsclub.livejournal.com/) Thing-a-Thong for Auburn

Vala was standing in the tiny room where the guard had shoved her in, her hands on her hips, chin tossed up. That defiant and angry pose was not a sight John had wanted to see when he sat up on the little cot to see what the guards had brought in.

As the door slammed shut behind her she said, "You know, if you had wanted to get me alone, you could have just asked. You didn't have to go through all the trouble of getting yourself arrested on some alien planet to have me all to yourself."

John threw himself back down on his cot with a groan and covered his face with his hands. "I thought I told you not to try and make a rescue attempt on your own," he told her.

He could hear her moving towards him in the little room and soon the bed dipped down near his hip. "You did," she answered, laying a hand on his stomach.

"Then you're just as bad as the rest of the team when it comes to following orders," he flung at her, pulling his hands away from his face so her could see her. As upset as he might have been with her, John still wanted to see her face while he had the chance. Time alone with Vala wasn't something he often got anymore now that she'd actually joined an SGA gate team (even considering that that team was his own).

She smiled sweetly to him before she said, "I'll have you know that I follow orders plenty well when I like them or when they have pleasant consequences."

John sucked in a breath and found that his mouth had gone dry. This was just the sort of thing she said that often left him feeling breathless with desire thrumming through his blood. He'd been warned, when she first came to Atlantis, that she could be flirtatious trouble. He hadn't believed Dr. Jackson at first. John still didn't really believe him, because Vala's flirtatious nature had never gotten them in trouble before.

"Besides," Vala went on, her hand on his stomach pressing slightly as she slid it up to his chest. "What makes you think I'm making a rescue attempt on my own?"

John lifted his shoulders off the bed and took a quick look around the room. "Unless the rest of the rescue team are waiting just outside the door, or have found some way of becoming invisible without telling me, you are definitely on your own, Vala."

She gave a sniff and stood up, pacing around the room. "Rodney and I came up with the rescue plan. But it required one of us to be on the inside," she told him, stepping towards the back wall. She was feeling along smooth surface, looking for what John didn't know. "The complex is huge you know, almost as large as the Central Tower in the City. And we couldn't get a track on you beacon because of some sort of dampening shield. Rodney was both deeply impressed and very angry when we found out."

John just bet Rodney was both those things. Especially since Atlantis didn't have that kind of defence up her sleeve that they had discovered yet. "And what did the person on the inside have to do? Stick their head out the window and shout 'Here we are!' at the rescue party?" he asked, gesturing to the window above his bed which looked down onto a depressing little court yard. "How did you manage to get them to bunk us together anyway?"

Vala had moved on to the wall opposite him when he asked the last question and seemed to have found what she was looking for, because a small panel he hadn't noticed when he did his rounds of the room was laid on the floor next to where she was kneeling. "Why would I be shouting out the window?" she asked, shoving her arm up to her shoulder into the wall. "That would just let every guard in the area know that we were planning to be rescued and put them on alert." Her eyes were closed as she felt around for something inside of the wall, but she kept talking to him. "As for how I talked these detestable little men into giving me a shared room with you, I told them that we are a mated pair, and we're trying to a little heir to your kingdom. They were impressed with how loyal Atlantean women are to their men."

"Wait a second," John began. "You told them that you had to share a room with me, because we're trying for a baby? And they let you in here with me?"

He heard a catch release in the wall and then Vala was pulling her arm back, bringing with it a large fist full of cabling. She threw a look over her shoulder, one she must have learned from Rodney because it seemed to ask him 'were you really born this stupid', before she told him, "No, I had to convince them that where Atlantean men went, their women followed and stayed with them. I also had to convince them that you are what amounts to a military king in the City."

John felt the sudden need to beat his head against the wall, but mastered the urge when it arose. Because the only way for a plan like that would work was if Colonel Carter had backed it up, and for the rest of the team to have accompanied Vala as a proper escort. This meant that everyone knew they were trying for a baby. Which meant he was never going to live down getting himself captured like this when he should have been in the city making the 'little heir' to his kingdom. And that Rodney would never left him forget. Today was one of the days where he questioned his own sanity when it came to his personal relationships.

"You know, you should take me dancing when we get back to the City," Vala said with a slightly distracted tone of voice.

John looked up to her again, and saw she was separating out cabling, tucking the ones she didn't seem to need to one side before going in for more. "And which club would you suggest I take you to?" he asked in return. "There is a noticeable lack of places of entertainment in the City."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she told him with a wink. Already she was pulling out another handful of cables. "Besides, I don't even know why I agreed to have a baby with you when you haven't even taken me out on a real date. I've always been adventurous when it comes to trying alien cuisines. You could just take me out for a romantic, candle light supper instead."

"Should you even be messing with those cables?" he asked before answering her other statement. "I did take you out for a romantic candle light supper for our first date. We went to the North East Pier for a picnic."

She huffed slightly as she once more separated out some of the cables and began to tuck the other ones back into the wall. "I'm trying to cross wire the lights in this section of the complex. Rodney will be able to locate the power serge inside the field and locate us. Ronon, Teyla, and Major Lorne are wearing enough explosives to start their own mining operation." Pulling a small knife from her boot, Vala cut into the wires and began to skin the plastic like sheathes off them. "And a picnic first date doesn't count as a proper date for asking a woman to have their child."

"It seemed good enough for you," John returned. "Besides, there are just as many restaurants in the City as there are clubs. Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes, John, I know what I'm doing," she answered with a tone Teyla often used when forced to explain something that should have been obvious. "I was the host of a goa'uld for a number of years. Their technology is stolen and based on the Ancients designs. And so is the technology here in Pegasus. Besides, I am a very accomplished thief; we need to know how to create a distraction every now and then."

The heavy footsteps of the guards making their rounds echoed down the hall. Vala quickly bound one of her hair elastic around the cut ends of the wires she was using and shoved the rest back into the wall. John was already on his feet when she quickly replaced the wall paneling. The little slide on the door that let the guards look into the rooms came unlatched, and John had Vala up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips automatically. Just as the eye slot came open, John stamped his mouth to hers in a demanding, claiming kiss.

Her response was immediate, back arching slightly off the wall, fingers tunnelling through his hair, a soft moan of pleasure coming from her throat. John could only hold on for dear life, one hand under her ass and his hips pressed into hers to keep her up against the wall. Even when the eye slot closed audibly they didn't break apart right away. The kiss continued until their lungs demanded better treatment and they were left panting, already hot and bothered and bound to get looked in on again.

"We'll go to the Athosians harvest celebrations," John said into her shoulder. "I'll make sure we aren't going to be stuck off world. We'll dance and we'll drink, and we'll eat delicate alien foods with the bone fire for lighting." He turned his face into her throat and lipped at her flesh. "Sound like a romantic enough local for the woman who agreed to try for a baby with me?"

She shivered in his arms, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "Sounds like the perfect kind of date for you to take me on."

John released her then, letting her get back to her feet and stepped away. "How long do you think the cross wiring will take?"

Vala was already down on her knees, pulling out the cables she wanted. "Another few minutes and everything will be done. We should be back in the City and cleared by the doctors inside of an hour."

He watched as her fingers quickly worked on the wires, twisting what looked like random choices together and then wrapping them with others until she had three larger cable ends. "Perfect," he told her. "Then I can get you alone and all to myself for the rest of the day in a little under four hours."

"If you plan on getting me pregnant any time soon, I won't be able to drink at the harvest celebrations," she reminded him as she grounded one bundle of cables to the wall and held the other two in her hands.

John smirked at her. "If I get you pregnant before the harvest we'll have a new reason to celebrate sooner."

Vala laughed with delight as she jammed the two cable ends together sending sparks tumbling to the floor as the lights blacked out and a small explosion sounded from at the end of the hall.


End file.
